


The Warmth of Another

by the_stars_all_around_us



Series: When I’m With You [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight-centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Cause Amity’s parents are trash, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I’m writing this as a form of catharsis?, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Panic Attacks, Parental Abuse, Pining, Some angsty parental crap, Tags Are Hard, This got angsty quick, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, Will update tags as we go, seriously Amity is trying to build a whole forest of pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stars_all_around_us/pseuds/the_stars_all_around_us
Summary: Two months have passed since Emperor Belos captured Eda, forcing Luz to make a drastic decision. In return for curing Eda of her curse and letting them leave in peace, she gave Belos the portal to the human realm. Before slipping away, she managed to destroy the portal with some well-hidden glyphs, insuring the Belos would do no harm.In these two months, Amity Blight has been slowly losing her mind.Her crush on Luz had been growing stronger every day, and it was a miracle that she hadn’t noticed. Maybe she could finally work up the courage to tell her how she felt? How long could she keep her parents from finding out?Meanwhile, Eda had growing concerns over how the Blight children were being treated and one very smitten kid to worry about. Hopefully nothing came of it, because she was running out of room.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: When I’m With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194797
Comments: 52
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fanfiction, like ever. The Owl House apparently gave me the inspiration to find my creativity I lost so many years ago. This came about as a sort of catharsis, a single idea I had and really wanted to see, so here we are lol. I do not speak Spanish, just to get that out of the way, so I apologize for any errors that may come about. I know this fic will have some angst, though I'm not sure how bad it will get as we go, but I tagged hurt/comfort for a reason! I'm a sucker for it! So I promise, I will do everything I can to make the angst worth it with fluff to balance the scales.
> 
> Shoutout to TheShyBadger for being a wonderful beta and convincing me to finally give writing a shot. You should totally check out his fic too, send him lots of love, even though I don't know how to slap a link in here. He's working on a Dragon Prince fic right now called A Strange Moment in Time, it's pretty good. ;)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry in advance, I'm new to writing so I have no idea how frequently I'll be updating. Hopefully a semi-decent amount, but I swear I will finish this fic.

# Chapter 1

Amity Blight sat alone at her desk, a pink notepad in front of her with the words ‘Dear Luz’ across the top. The wind outside was gentle and calm as it brushed through the trees, carrying with it the crisp promise of winter nipping at the heels of summer’s warmth. The days gradually have grown shorter, leading to quiet nights filled with the gentle glow of streetlights. It was a time for café dates and warm beverages shared between friends, family and lovers. Even the trees themselves took part, the leaves shifting from blood red to a vibrant green as the air chilled. Luz had told her that all the green reminded her of the human realm in the spring, and that it made the demon realm look ‘full of life.’ Amity couldn’t help but find herself curious about the human world and all the strange things to see, but sadly that was no longer an option.

It had been two months since Luz had destroyed the portal, trapping herself in the demon realm and saving Eda in the process. Somehow Luz had managed to trick Emperor Belos into not only letting Eda go, but also to cure her of the curse Lilith put on her in exchange for the portal. As Luz and Eda made their escape, however, Luz had destroyed the portal with some well hidden fire glyphs to insure Belos could not reach the human realm. He said he had no plans of harming any humans, but Luz knew she could not trust him.

In those two months, Amity had done her best to be there for Luz as the human came to terms with all that entailed. She knew that Luz missed her mother dearly, though Eda had done her best to fill that role. A small frown appeared on Amity’s face as she thought about the night Luz had broken down and told her how she felt about the whole situation. How much she missed her mom, how guilty she felt destroying the portal, how much she appreciated Eda caring for her, and how much having her friends there for her helped. As she recalled the tear stained face of her crush, Amity frown deepened and she swore to do whatever it took to make sure Luz never felt that sad again.

Returning her thoughts to the note, Amity continued trying to come up with a way to tell her crush how she felt in no uncertain terms, so even someone as dense as Luz could understand. However before she could make any progress, she heard the familiar *ding* of her scroll notification. Summoning her scroll, she welcomed the distraction, that is, until she saw who the message was from. As a blush spread across her face, she mumbled, “Speak of the wild one…”

**Fearless Champion**

**Hey Ami! Are we still good to hang**

**out tomorrow?**

**Hello Luz. Yes, our plans haven’t changed.**

**Is there anything I should bring, or?**

**Just you, that’s all I need!**

**Then I will see you tomorrow.**

**Okay, see you tomorrow! 😋**

Amity’s face had now gone tomato red, reaching even her ears as she reread the short conversation. Luz had gotten even more forward over the past couple months, both in their messages and in person. She was known for being a very...touchy person, yet she seemed to be rather focused on Amity in particular. Always wanting to hold her hand as they walk, the constant hugs, Titan she had even cuddled up to her the last time Amity visited the Owl House.

As Amity dismissed her scroll she heard the sound of her parents speaking to their servants. She quickly checked her appearance, making sure she was presentable enough for them as she knew they were leaving tonight. Just as she finished fixing her hair she heard her mother’s voice.

“Amity! Edric! Emira! Come here.” Odalia called. She quickly stepped out of her room, noticing her older siblings exiting their rooms almost in sync with her. Their mother expected nothing less than perfection of them, even when out of sight.

Arriving downstairs to join their parents, the Blight siblings stood straight and waited for their mother to speak. “Now children, as you know we have a very important event to attend to. We shall be gone for the rest of the weekend, and I expect **all** of you to be on your best behavior, befitting of a Blight. Do I make myself clear?”

Amity noticed her older siblings slightly flinch at their mother’s inflection. “Yes, mother.” They responded in practiced unison. Last time their parents had taken a business trip, Edric and Emira had caused enough trouble with their pranks that their mother had felt it necessary to return home early. Amity remembered hearing her mother’s raised voice for hours that day, even locked in her room as she was.

Odalia ran her cold, scrutinizing gaze over her children, an empty smile on her face. “Good. Then your father and I must be on our way.” The Blight siblings walked out with their parents, stopping on the doorstep to stand and watch their parents' carriage steadily leave the grounds. Once they were out of sight, the three siblings returned inside, letting out a hearty sigh as the door shut behind them.

Emira flashed a smirk at Amity, “Still have that date planned with your girlfriend tomorrow, Mittens?” Edric, flashing a smirk of his own quickly chimed in, “Oh our little Mittens wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Amity rolled her eyes, “She is not my girlfriend, and it’s not a date.” She knew they meant well, as their teasing had grown nicer and less frequent over the past couple of months. Another change brought along by a certain human, she thought to herself, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Uh-huh, suuuuuure.” Emira teased, chuckling at her little sister. “Well, you enjoy your totally-not-a-date with your _friend_ then. Ed and I can cover for you if mom and dad do come back early for whatever reason.”

Amity glanced at her older siblings, “Just make sure it’s not because of you two this time?”

Edric closed his eyes, a solemn look on his face, “We shall do our very best, dear sister.” It would’ve been believable, if not for the smirk making it’s way on to his face as he said it.

“Please you guys, take this seriously.” Amity pleaded. The last thing she needed was their parents discovering how much time she spent with Luz outside of school, or worse, that she had a _crush_ on her.

The two older siblings grew serious as they shared a look, then turned to their baby sister. “We are, Amity,” Emira responded, “we swear we won’t mess this up for you. We owe you that much.”

Amity briefly considered making them swear an Everlasting Oath, but when she saw the seriousness in their eyes she decided against it. “Thank you. For all of your help recently. I couldn’t have been there for Luz without you guys helping to cover for me.” Amity replied.

“Anytime, Mittens.” Edric said, playfully ruffling her hair. “Luz deserves all the time she can get with her future girlfriend.” Emira teased. “So we will make sure mom and dad have no reason to come back early, at least on our end.” With a parting wink at their younger sibling, the twins headed back to their rooms.

Amity smiled fondly at her siblings, grateful for their support. As she began to return to her room in the hopes of making progress on her letter, she heard her scroll go off once more. Quickly summoning it, she saw that it was Luz again.

**Fearless Champion**

**Sooo….I was actually wondering. Would you**

**maybe...I dunno...want to come over tonight?**

**Like, to stay the night?**

**We could have a sleepover!**

**I mean, if you wanted to, that is.**

**We don’t have to! I don’t want to make you**

**uncomfortable or anything.**

**Just thought it could be fun. I don’t know.**

**You know what, I can wait till tomorrow, it’s fine!**

**Luz. I would love to have a sleepover with you.**

**Is Eda okay with it?**

**Really?**

**You...aren’t just saying that to be nice, right?**

**Really, Luz. Though I insist you take the bed. Eda**

**finally got you a real one, so you should enjoy it.**

**Or…**

**Or?**

**We could share the bed.**

**I**

**I would like that.**

**Oh.**

**Um.**

**Then...I’ll see you soon. Hermosa.**

**See you soon.**

Amity could feel the heat radiating off of her face after that exchange. She really needs to learn that language that Luz keeps using. But wait...sharing a bed? With Luz?!? Being that close, and knowing Luz, she will probably want to cuddle….

_Titan_ it’s going to be a long night.

* * *

  
A short while later, Amity was packed and ready for what might be the longest night of her life so far. Wearing a simple black dress with a cardigan over it and her usual pink leggings, she had decided to leave her hair down for once. Totally not because Luz had complimented her the last time her hair was down. Shaking her head in a futile attempt to dispel the blush she felt creeping across her face, she left her home.

**Home.** That word felt wrong when she thought about the house she had grown up in. As she spent more and more time at the Owl House with Luz and Eda, Amity had begun to realize just how terrible her parents were. Sure, she had known for a long time that they were not the nicest parents, but after seeing how kind and caring Eda was with Luz, (even if Eda would never admit to being that soft) she realized that was how a parent was supposed to treat their child. With love, kindness and compassion. Not as if a child was nothing more than a **tool** to be used for personal gain.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Amity headed for their usual meetup spot. The chilly air caused a shiver to run through the young witch, mentally scolding herself for not grabbing a jacket. She debated going back inside to grab one, before she remembered what Luz had said. ‘See you soon.’ Luz would already be on her way by now, and that thought warmed Amity enough to see her brisky, impatiently start towards the Grom Tree.

When she was younger, she had never enjoyed this time of year, preferring the gentle warmth of spring. However, as she spent more time around Luz, she was beginning to see the appeal. A darker, warmer shade of green, nothing like the light green her mother dyed her hair, surrounding her like the warm arms of her crush.

The thought of Luz’s arms around her kept her distracted all the way until she arrived at the Grom Tree. Raising her gaze up to the tree, she simply stood there for a minute, admiring how beautiful it looked. The gentle breeze rustling through the tree, scattering leaves on the wind. It still felt a bit surreal, thinking back on that night her and Luz had defeated Grometheus together. The way they had danced together, the way Luz’s hand felt in her’s, how _gorgeous_ Luz had looked-

“Hermosa…” Luz whispered from the other end of the Grom Tree, startling Amity out her thoughts.

“Luz! You - you’re here!” Amity could feel the blush reaching even her ears as the object of her affections appeared before her. Luz was dressed in her usual cat-eared hoodie, jean shorts and dark grey leggings, yet to Amity the girl could’ve worn a tattered cloth and still looked stunning. It occurred to her that the word Luz used sounded familiar. “Um, what did you say?”

“Oh! Um, nothing! It was nothing, don’t worry about it Amity.” Luz said, a blu - was that a _blush_?

“Please tell me?” Amity whispered absentmindedly. She found herself hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t alone in her feelings for her friend. Then again...things never worked out that way for her. Everyone in her life had always been placed there by her parents. Friends, suitors, everyone she associated with had been carefully controlled by her parents for so long, and none of them had ever been _genuine_. Not until Willow, who she was still doing her best to reconnect with, and Luz.

Luz.

Her Fearless Champion.

The girl who went out of her way to include Amity, who kept trying to spend time with her and her alone. Maybe, just maybe...

“Beautiful.” Came Luz’s voice, interrupting Amity’s train of thought. “Hermosa, it means beautiful.” Luz explained. Luz had come closer, and there was no mistaking the blush spreading across her face now. Luz met her gaze, only to shyly look away as Amity stood there in shock. Her warm, brown eyes, so full of joy and kindness. The round ears that Amity constantly found herself wanting to touch. She glanced down at Luz’s lips, not for the first time wondering what it would feel like-

“Ami?” Luz whispered, as she met Amity’s eyes once again.

_Ami._ There was that nickname again. Luz had started calling her that months ago, but she still wasn’t quite used to it. Realizing she still hadn’t said anything, “Sorry! Um, just to clarify, were you calling...me...beautiful?” Amity hurriedly asked.

“Yeah. That’s...that’s what I meant. You, uh, you look beautiful today. Not that you don’t always - I mean, of course you are always gorgeous!” Luz replied nervously. “ _Dios mío_ , cálmate Luz.” she mumbled, almost too quiet to hear.

“Thank - thank you, Luz. You also look...very pretty.” Amity shyly replied. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Luz thought she was beautiful? There was that spark of hope again, lighting a fire in her chest and sending butterflies into her stomach. What if...what if Luz liked her too? Was that really so far fetched? Part of her said yes, she knew better than to think someone else could care for her in that way. Nobody loved Amity Blight. They just **used** her until they got what they wanted from her. Nothing more than a **tool** -

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sudden warmth enveloping her hand. Amity glanced down and found her hand softly clasped in Luz’s. She looked up to meet Luz’s gaze, and the bliss she felt staring into those warm eyes, seeing that radiant smile that wasn’t quite the same as what she gave anyone else, she gave in. She let that warmth wash over her, wrapping her in its kindness and believing that it was all for her and her alone. Ignoring all the voices telling her she was wrong, believing instead in a world where her crush wasn’t one-sided and hopeless. At least for now, she would bask in that hope and let herself be warmed by the dazzling light known as Luz Noceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: just realized I’m terrible and didn’t even include translations! I’m awful!
> 
> Hermosa - Beautiful
> 
> Dios mío, cálmate Luz. - My god, calm down Luz.
> 
> I will make a note to myself, I swear I’ll remember to add translations for next chapter lol. And I added the page break that AO3 stole from me that I didn’t notice at first lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry this took a bit, I mulled it over probably more than I needed to but I think I’m rather pleased with how it turned out. I updated the tags a bit, if anyone reading this thinks that I should change the rating or if there are content warning tags I should add, feel free to let me know in the comments! I’m doing my best to use good judgement as I go through the story, but I may miss something along the way. Also, I'm sorry in advance for the text convo, trying to get the format for that to look how I want it to is absolutely horrid, especially on mobile. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**  
** As the two young girls made their way through the forest that led to the Owl House, a look from afar would make it seem almost as if the two were dating. Blushing faces, shy glances, hand in hand as they wandered through the trees. One, with dark brown hair and eyes like hot chocolate, wrapping you in their warmth. The other with light green hair and eyes like gold, so bright it’s a wonder she could see anything else. They made for quite the pair, each blissfully unaware of the other’s feelings.

At least, that’s what it seemed like at first glance. From inside the Owl House, a cup of apple blood in her hands, Eda eyed the two young girls as a slight frown crossed her features. From what she knew of her young protégé, she suspected it was less about not being aware of how her friend felt and more from avoidance.

Luz had told her once, in one of the few moments Eda let herself truly open up to the human, that she had no friends or relationships back in the human world. The ‘friends’ she did have were nothing more than people who were only interested in using her for their own benefit. A prank, a quick laugh, she had been treated as if she didn’t belong anywhere. An outcast, not unlike herself, Eda mused.

Her attention was pulled back to the pair for a moment by the giddy laugh that was unmistakably Luz. As the two young girls shared shy glances and nervous giggles, it was obvious that the two were enamored with each other. In fact, the only people who didn’t seem to realize the extent of the feelings they had for each other was themselves.

Baby Blight’s parents somehow hadn’t caught on yet either, and thank the Titan for that. Eda knew Odalia, and the proud witch had never been known for her kindness and had only gotten harsher over the years. If even a little of the rumors she heard about what went on behind closed doors in the Blight manor was true, those three kids had a hellish life akin to their own personal Conformatorium.

Eda shuddered at that thought. She had only barely escaped the Conformatorium herself two months prior, and that was only due to the help of her little owlet. They had yet to find a way to send Luz back home to the human realm where her mother was surely waiting for her. Until then, Eda did her best to keep the kid happy and healthy, or at least as healthy as a trouble-magnet like Luz could be.

If Eda was honest with herself, however, she didn’t **want** Luz to leave. She knew that the kid needed to go home at some point to the mother that awaited her, but she had grown rather fond of the young human and her near endless energy. The Owl House had never been so lively until she came along, and Eda had realized she welcomed the change, even grown to rely on it.

As for Baby Blight, well, she made the kid happy which was a win in Eda’s book. Sure, Luz could get out of hand with how energetic she got sometimes, but that was just part of her charm really. Eda found herself worried about that Blight kid though. She had managed to sneak around her parents for this long without them figuring out that she was seeing the human, but that could only last for so long. Once they eventually caught on, well...if life had been like the Conformatorium before…Eda shuddered at the thought.

The smell of food dragged Eda out of those thoughts for the moment. She returned to the kitchen to check and see if dinner was ready, then refilled her mug with some apple blood. As she looked around the living room, the cluttered mess that it was, she couldn’t help but smile. It felt smaller than it used to, but at the same time, it felt more like a home. She wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“Eda! Luz is here! And she brought that cupcake smasher.” King called from his perch on top of a chest by the window.

“Yeah yeah I know. She brought baby Blight over for a ‘sleepover’ apparently.” Eda replied.

“What’s that, some weird human thing?”

“Apparently it’s like a midnight conjuring, but without the magic I guess. I dunno, sounds boring.”

“Well, I guess so long as the mean one doesn’t smash any more of my food....and agrees to join my army of darkness! Then she can stay. I’m keeping an eye on her though.”

“Oh no, you’ll be keeping me company tonight King. We have a trash slug to finish digging through, ripe for the picking. Don’t want anyone else coming along and hogging all the good stuff!”

“Eda!” King drew out the first letter into a whine.

“No ifs, ands, or buts mister.” Eda said sternly. “Besides, maybe those two might actually get somewhere if they are alone for a bit…” she muttered the last bit to herself, too quiet to be heard.  
  
The little demon scurried outside after Eda opened the front door, running towards the two young girls. “Hey lovebirds!” she called out, snickering at the blushes that caused. “Food’s ready, so get your butts in here before it gets cold.”

Luz rushed inside, tugging little Blight behind her, seemingly unaware of the effect she had on the poor girl. “Definitely not ignorance.” she thought to herself, noticing not for the first time how tense her owlet got around her ‘friend,’ the way she avoided actually looking at Amity. One would think that it was nerves, the shyness of a crush, but there was a certain dismissiveness in her tone. As if she was brushing away even the possibility...

As the two girls settled down to eat, Eda resolved to give the two girls a bit of a push, some help along the way. After all that those girls have and still deal with, they deserved some happiness, after all. That, and if she had to watch this ridiculous ‘will they-won’t they’ routine any longer she might just lock them both up in Luz’s room till they sorted it out.

“Only thing left is to deal with some broiling parents.” Eda muttered as she entered the kitchen, a venom in the powerful witch’s tone that would've made a Slitherbeast run in fear.

* * *

Amity Blight laid on Luz’s bed, still enough one could mistake her for a statue if not for the blush reaching all the way to her ears. Next to her with her arms wrapped around the silent witch, was Luz, softly snoring as she snuggled closely to her.

The two girls had spent the majority of the evening holding an impromptu Azura Book Club with re-enactments included, Luz filling the room with the warm glow of her light. Amity had just finished a chapter from the latest Azura book they had been reading by the moonlight streaming in from the window when she felt Luz’s arm reach up and pull her down next to her. Needless to say, being suddenly wrapped in the arms of the girl she liked had sent the young witch into shock, unable to move for fear the moment would end.

Slowly, Amity found herself able to relax and the blush gradually left her face. She lifted her head slightly to steal a glance at the human beside her, letting her eyes trace the soft features of Luz’s sleeping face. A warm smile lit Amity’s face as she gazed at her, pure adoration in her eyes as she gently brushed a stay lock of brown hair behind the human’s ear. Her hand lingered there for a moment, fascinated as she was by the small, round ears of her friend.

_Friend_. That word always felt bitter as it fell from her lips. Amity knew that’s what the human thought of her as, just a friend, and that’s fine. Really. She treasured their friendship, and was eternally grateful to Luz for helping her work to be a better person, a better friend.

_Titan did she want more_.

She wanted to bask in that warmth that Luz always seemed to bring with her everywhere she went. To curl up in her embrace and let the warmth chase away all her doubts and fear. There were times she thought she would give anything just to see those brown eyes filled with love, not the love she had for Willow and Gus, nor the love she had for her mother or Eda.

No, Amity craved a love that was all her own, a special thing that Luz would share with no one else. She wanted the kind of love that spoke of sweet words shared in private, of soft touches setting skin ablaze and lingering kisses from lips full of desire. She wanted _Luz_ , with all that entailed.

Amity was pulled out of those thoughts by the soft groan from Luz. She pulled back, blush returning, as she realized she had been playing with the human’s round ear the whole time she had been lost in thought. Her breath caught in her throat as Luz shifted, only relaxing a bit once her breathing fell back into the slow, steady rhythm of sleep. As the tension left her shoulders, she couldn’t help but slide closer once again, inexplicably drawn as she was to the other girl’s warmth.

“Titan, you’re going to be the death of me one of these days Noceda.” Amity whispered, a fond smile on her face as she turned to look at the human once more. A light blush still dusted her cheeks, but she found herself full of a confidence she could never hope to have while Luz was awake. She leaned forward, her lips like feathers as she gently pressed a kiss to Luz’s forehead.

As Amity pulled away, Luz suddenly shifted to press a kiss to _her_ cheek, a sleepy smile gracing her face as she wrapped her arms tighter around the witch’s waist. A sigh of content escaped Luz’s lips as Amity simply sat there, frozen in shock. A few moments later, her brain finally caught up with the situation. That warmth she had longed for, wrapping around her. The softness- _Titan_ her lips were soft. And the smell, like old books and small comforts, warm tea and campfire smoke. The smell pulled her in, coaxing out her worries and sorrows, a balm for all that ails her.

Was this really happening? Luz’s arms around her certainly felt real. Warm, comforting, drawing Amity in snugly against Luz’s chest, it felt... _safe_.

She was not getting any sleep that night.

* * *

  
An hour later, Amity felt her eyes begin to fail her yet again, curled up against Luz’s chest as she was. Despite her earlier tension and desire to enjoy every second she could of this wonderful event, she couldn’t help but feel relaxed as she absentmindedly ran her fingers along Luz’s arm. They were warm and comforting, with a hidden strength to them as they held Amity close.

“Can’t sleep hermosa?”

The sudden groggy voice caused Amity to jump, realizing that Luz was awake. “Luz! Um. I’m- I’m sorry if I woke you.” She whispered.

“No, you didn’t. My arm was starting to fall asleep.” Luz said, removing her arms to stretch them above her head.

Amity did her best to cover up the disappointment she felt at the sudden loss of warmth, turning her head away as she stretched a bit herself. After some rather satisfied grunts, she relaxed, only to find herself pulled back against Luz with what could only be described as a squeak escaping from her lips. Warm brown eyes, so full of kindness and affection, met with hers in a sleepy haze.

“Hola hermosa.” Luz said, her voice soft and sweet, a small smile gracing her face. Amity could feel her face radiating enough heat that she was surprised she hadn’t caught fire yet. Again, _hermosa_ , in that lovely way Luz spoke her other human language. “She called me beautiful! Again!” Amity thought, fighting the rising panic in her chest. A soft arm was draped around her waist, another under her head. Luz’s breath, so close she could feel it on her face, their noses brushing against one another. Amity found herself desperately trying to keep her eyes from going anywhere but Luz’s lips, trying and failing to not think about how soft they were, how much she wanted to just close that small gap and…

“Ami?” Luz whispered, a look of concern on her face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” Amity responded, wincing at how loud it was. “Yes Luz, I’m okay. Just...not used to this I suppose.”

“Oh, I can stop if I’m bothering you. I don’t want to make you - we’ve just been so close lately, and I...I’ve really enjoyed it.”

As if to give her words more credibility, Luz started to let go, yet seemed reluctant, her fingers grabbing at Amity’s shirt so lightly she almost didn’t notice. Or, she wouldn’t have, if the human’s touch didn’t leave traces of lingering fire that stole her breath away. That reluctance lit a spark of hope in her, hope that maybe, just maybe, she had a chance.

“Please don’t let go…” Amity’s voice came out, barely a whisper, sounding almost desperate. She couldn’t say any more. Nothing of how she wanted Luz to hold her even closer, to smother her with warmth and never let go. The words bubbled up only to get caught in her throat, futile in their struggle for release.

Luz’s eyes widened in surprise, meeting Amity’s gaze for a moment, a light blush coming to the human’s face. Suddenly, Amity felt herself pulled tightly against Luz, the other girl’s arms engulfing her in their warmth. There was a surprising strength to Luz, despite her ‘weak nerd arms’ as she tended to call them. Luz had even tangled her legs up with Amity’s, offering no means of escape, as if the young witch could ever want to leave these arms that felt _safe_.

“ _Dios_ , eres tan linda. Careful what you ask for Blight, else I might just hold on to you forever.” Luz whispered almost to herself, her breath warm on Amity’s ear.

As her ears fluttered gently, something Amity wished she could control as it was so embarrassing, she could feel her whole face turn what she assumed was a rather lovely shade of red. She was practically glowing at this point, all the way to the tips of her ears. It was hard to tell which was warmer, her face or Luz wrapped around her so tightly. It wasn’t uncomfortable, quite the opposite, Amity could die a happy witch right now.

Before she could begin to doubt herself, Amity buried her face into Luz’s neck, wrapping her arms around the human in response. Fanning the embers of her temporary confidence, she decided to push her luck.

“I might just hold you to that, Noceda.” She whispered back, feeling a delightful shiver run through the other girl.

Luz chuckled softly, but no more words were spoken between the two girls, both content to lay there in each other’s arms. Books strewn around them, forgotten, the moonlight casting its gentle glow in the room. As they both slowly drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable in the embrace, a soft sound, that of a purr filled the silence.

* * *

Eda quietly peeked in on the girls, and found them sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Fondly gazing at the two, Eda chuckled to herself. “Goodnight, you lovebirds.” she murmured, softly closing the door behind her. That was the first time she had ever seen Baby Blight look so relaxed. Heck, that was the most relaxed she had ever seen _Luz_. As much as she enjoyed her little owlet being so attached to her, it was nice to see her surrounded by good friends.

“Better not let Luz catch me going all soft on her.” Eda said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Before she could think about that any further, her scroll went off, the sudden noise causing her to raise her eyebrow in curiosity. She had an idea who it was, and opened her scroll to find she was correct.

**Trickster Squad**

**Em: So?**

**So what?**

**Em: Are they actually getting**

**anywhere, or not?**

**Well, yes and no. It’d** **take** **some**

 **serious magic** **to** **pry** **those two**

 **apart** **right now.**

**Ed: UGGGGHHHH**

**Em: And yet Luz probably hasn’t**

**made a move yet.**

**Ed: This is ridiculous. Mittens** **won’t**

**have the courage to do anything.**

**And Luz still hasn’t**

**figured out it’s mutual.**

**So, you two push buttons** **on**

 **your end, and I’ll smack** **some**

 **sense into Luz with a** **frying**

**pan?**

**Ed: Done.**

**Em: Deal.**

A smirk on her face, Eda banished her scroll and resolved to deal with it in the morning. As much as she cared for her little apprentice, nobody could make her miss out on her beauty sleep. She laid down in her nest, still there despite the curse being gone, having grown rather fond of it over the years. All was quiet in The Owl House, filled with peaceful slumber, the inhabitants blissfully unaware of what the future days held in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious I love pining? Cause I do.
> 
> Translation! I remembered!
> 
> “Dios, eres tan linda.”- God, you are so cute.
> 
> Anyways, I hope my Spanish isn’t like, the worst? I’m super rusty and have to look up a bunch of stuff. As always, a huuuuuge thanks to my beta TheShyBadger for being awesome and helping me get this out there. See you guys in the next chapter! 💜


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, just wanna say, I’m sorry. This chapter got a bit rougher than I thought it would, and was very difficult to write. There is some parental abuse, one mention of blood, and depiction of a panic attack in this chapter. I will make it clear where that starts and have a summary in the end of chapter notes for those who wish to skip that.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

  
As the sunlight began to slowly fill the room, it gently kissed the dark brown and light green hair of the two girls laying in each other’s arms. Amity was the first to wake, slowly stirring and trying to stretch, only to find she had a hard time moving. Bleary-eyed, she lifted her head to find what was keeping her in place, yet suddenly finding herself wide awake.

Soft brown hair and tan skin shone in the sunlight, arms wrapped around her waist and legs tangled with her own reminded Amity just whose room she had fallen asleep in. Gently, reverently, Amity tucked a stray strand of hair behind Luz’s ear, before letting her hand come to rest on the other girl’s cheek. As the other girl smiled in her sleep and leaned into the touch, Amity felt her face erupt with color, overwhelmed by what must be the most adorable creature in existence before her.

So lost was Amity in her admiration of the girl that she missed the signs of her beginning to wake. Warm, chocolate eyes slowly opened, still unfocused from sleep. Recognition sparked in them as she met Amity’s frozen gaze, a smile that could chase away winter itself on her face.

“Buenos días, hermosa.” Luz whispered, somehow pulling Amity even closer, their noses brushing against each other.

Those warm eyes were an ocean, and she was lost at sea. Everything around her was all _Luz_. Her lungs took in water, yet she had never felt so alive. The further she sank into this feeling, the less she wanted to ever surface. Her fingers lightly grasped at Luz’s shirt, the soft fabric of the tank top Luz had worn to bed bunching up at her touch. She was so close, but it was never enough for Amity. **Closer**. She pressed even more tightly into Luz’s chest, trying to dive ever deeper. **More**. She could count the lashes above her eyes. Was it really so bad? Just one kiss, and she would be satisfied…

“Ami?” Luz’s voice came out hushed and breathless.

“Hey, Luz.” Amity somehow managed to softly respond, despite the view she had. Luz’s cheeks were slightly flushed, and the sunlight was shining through her hair, making her Amity’s very own angel of light.

“You okay?”

“Never better.”

Luz’s smile was absolutely radiant, and Amity felt as if she could take on the world. Throwing the last bit of caution she had away, she decided to bask in this bit of happiness she had stolen.

“It’s not fair.” Amity whispered.

“What’s not fair? came Luz’s soft reply.

“You are so pretty, it’s just not fair.”

Her boldness was rewarded with a furious blush tinting Luz’s face as Amity buried her head into her crush’s chest. Luz seemed shocked into silence, but before Amity could worry that she had gone too far, she felt the other girl’s arms tighten around her. “You’re one to talk.” Luz finally responded, her voice soft and sweet in Amity’s ear. They laid in each other’s embrace for what seemed like hours, yet couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, simply enjoying the comfort.

“Alright lovebirds, time to get up!” Eda’s sudden loud voice from just outside the bedroom door startled the two girls, both furiously blushing and scrambling to occupy opposite sides of the room. Amity saw Eda out of the corner of her eye open the door and glance back and forth between the two, before finally snickering as she turned to leave. Before she went downstairs, she left the girls with one last parting jab.

“Breakfast is waiting once you two are done making out, better hurry before it gets cold.”

“THANKS EDA WE’LL BE RIGHT DOWN!” Luz practically yelled at her mentor, panic flooding her voice as she slammed the door shut. As she glanced towards Amity, she chuckled nervously.

“I’ll see you downstairs?”

“Yes! Yup, downstairs, I’ll be right there!” Amity squeaked out, forcing herself to meet Luz’s eyes. As she quickly made her way out of the room, Amity felt herself collapse to her knees.

“ _Titan have mercy_.”

* * *

The rest of the day spent at the Owl House was rather pleasant, if a touch awkward. Every time Amity met Luz’s gaze the two would quickly look away from one another, blushes coloring their features. Despite the awkward atmosphere and morning interruption, she managed to still enjoy her time there. Any day with Luz was a good day, after all.

After breakfast they had gone back upstairs to finish the chapter they had left off on for The Good Witch Azura, of which Luz read very animatedly as usual. Every time they accidentally brushed against each other, Amity felt as if she would burst into flames, and found she couldn’t quite focus on anything as her thoughts were taken up by sleepy cuddles and warm angels.

Eventually, they had finished the chapter and Luz had begun practicing her glyphs, which Amity found fascinating. Luz had never let her lack of a bile sac stop her from becoming a witch, and Amity had to admit she was very good with her glyph magic. Hours passed with nothing more than the sound of a pencil scratching away, the occasional soft conversation between the two of them. Amity wouldn’t trade these moments with Luz away for the world.

Unfortunately, it couldn’t last forever.

* * *

**CONTENT WARNING**

As Amity opened the door to Blight Manor, it was almost unnaturally quiet. The silence sent a chill down her spine as she attempted to quickly head upstairs to her room before her parents noticed she was home. She should have been home hours ago, but she had lost track of time, as she so often did around Luz.

“Amity!” Her mother called. “Join us in the study dear, your father and I have something to discuss with you.”

Amity felt herself tense up at the sickly-sweet tone her mother had, cloying and thick with the fake motherly air she used. Anything involving that tone of her mother’s never meant well for Amity, and usually those few people around her she genuinely cared about. Nonetheless, she braced herself and briskly walked to the study, knocking on the doorframe and announcing herself.

“You wanted to see me, Mother, Father?” Amity said, doing her best to maintain the calm and collected mask she had to wear around her parents. Perfection, confidence and obedience at all times, that is what was expected from the Blight children. And since the twins did their best to act out every chance they got, Amity was the primary focus for all this from her mother.

“Yes, Amity. Sit.” Alador’s voice was icy and commanding, his features sharp and stern. Her father was much more calm and collected than her mother, yet when he did get angry it was far worse, his voice shaking the very foundation of the hard and frigid Blight Manor when someone earned his ire.

“We have come to understand that you have been spending a lot of time with this **human** that is somehow attending Hexide.” her mother’s voice was full of disdain, practically spitting out the word as if it were poisonous.

“How a creature like that ever managed to enter such a prestigious school as Hexide baffles me. The education of witches doesn’t seem to be held to the same standards as they were in my day.”

Amity kept silent, her back perfectly straight and hands clasped in her lap. She knew better than to speak out of turn, the flashes of the times she had to be ‘disciplined’ in the manor ‘practice room’ spent with her mother, the sharp sting of a ruler on her hand…

“This is also the human that associates with that criminal, the Owl Lady.” Alador’s voice cut through her thoughts, oozing contempt for Luz’s mentor.

“That _thing_ has caused quite the stir at Hexide, and with the Emperor. Not to mention the ruckus it causes around town. And the multi-track system in place now is an affront to all that the Emperor has fought for. As such, your mother and I have decided that you will cut your ties with this human. It’s for the best, Blights shouldn’t associate with such creatures.”

Amity felt every muscle in her body tense up upon hearing those words. It was happening all over again, wasn’t it? Just another person she cared about, a _friend_ , tossed away like a broken toy just because her parents didn’t approve.

But it wasn’t _just_ a friend this time. It’s **Luz**. As much as losing Willow had hurt her, the thought of not being able to see Luz’s smile again was like a crushing weight on her chest. Her breath came in short and quick, there wasn’t enough _air_. She couldn’t hear anything through the pounding in her ears, rhythmic chaos sending pulses through her head. The walls of the study seemed so close, yet nothing had moved. ‘Blights do not show **weakness**.’ The words her mother so often drilled into her rang out in her mind as her vision started to darken.

“You will respond when spoken to, Amity.” Odalia's voice was harsh, grating against her ears. If she noticed her daughter’s distress, she was certainly not acknowledging it.

“Yes mother.” Amity somehow forced the words out of her parched throat, clinging to her dress in a desperate attempt to anchor her long enough to escape this conversation, the fabric rough on her skin. “I...I understand, father.”

“Good. That is all, you are dismissed.” Alador had barely finished speaking before turning his gaze to the papers on his desk.

That was all Amity needed, as she quickly stood up and slowly walked out of the study and up the stairs. As soon as she reached the top, she quickened her pace to almost run inside her room and shut the door behind her, albeit with more force than she should have. She could not even begin to care at the moment, as she immediately leaned against the door and slid down till she was curled up, arms around her knees. Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing as much as she could. Gradually, her breath slowed down, and she remembered what Luz had told her to do when she got like this.

**END OF CONTENT WARNING**

5 things she could see. The wood grain in her bedpost. Her Otabin stuffy on her bed. The corner of the Emperor’s Coven poster she had ripped off. Her diary on the desk. The pen she had gotten from Luz that lit up.

4 things she could feel. The blue rug on her floor. The wood flooring underneath. Her dress hanging off her shoulders. Her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

3 things she could hear. Faint conversation from down the hall, probably Emira. The wind blowing through the trees outside the manor. Her own breath, slow yet still shaky.

2 things she could smell. The smell of old books that seemed to permeate her room from how much time she spent at the library. A much fainter smell, clinging to her dress, one that brought comforting thoughts of warm arms around her.

1 thing she could taste. The faint taste of blood in her mouth, she had bitten her cheek at some point.

As Amity finished, she noticed the weight on her chest had lessened somewhat, her breathing stable and only the faintest rhythm of her heartbeat in her ears. She’d have to thank Luz for that method, it really had-

Her face drained of all color as she suddenly realized.

_Luz._

As the conversation with her parents came flooding back, she fully realized what had happened. It was just like Willow all over again. She was alone. She couldn’t go back to Willow, Gus or Luz. She couldn’t stand to look Willow in the eye and see the disappointment that would undoubtedly be there.

She had failed, _again_.

Amity let herself fall over and curl up on the floor, clutching her legs even tighter than before as the tears began to run down her face. At first it was a quiet moment, yet she found that she couldn’t hold it in after a while and began to cry in earnest, sobs wracking the small witch’s body.

At some point she heard the twins outside her door, trying and failing to get a response from her. They eventually had left her to her sorrow, her throat raw. Then came Emira’s voice, gentle and soft, full of kindness.

“Amity...I’m here. Whatever you need, I’m here. Please, just... _let me in_.”

Amity had worn herself out at this point, the energy to sob drained from her, yet tears still silently streamed down her face. She laid there for a minute, not wanting to move before her sister’s voice came through the door once again.

“ _Please_.”

Amity finally dragged herself away from the door and turned to open it, not even bothering to stand. As she met her sister’s eyes, she saw them filled with worry and tears. Wordlessly, Emira picked her up off the floor and carried her to her bed, laying down beside her. As her sister’s arms wrapped around her in comfort, Amity felt herself give in.

She curled up into Emira’s chest, desperately reaching for any semblance of warmth, of comfort. Sobs began to wrack her body once again as even more tension started to slowly leave her body. Emira wordlessly did her best to comfort her, slowly carding her fingers through her younger sibling’s hair and gently rubbing circles on her back. Amity cried for what felt like ages, yet could only have been an hour.

As she slowly faded into sleep, wrapped in her sister’s arms, Amity felt cold and hollow. The room was dark, the colors dull and sound seemed muffled as the young witch softly whispered.

_“I’m sorry, Luz.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Buenos días, hermosa. - Good morning, beautiful.
> 
> Summary of content warning stuff.-  
> Amity gets called into her parents study because she spends too much time with Luz. They force her to break off her friendship, and Amity has a panic attack.
> 
> I uh. I hope you enjoyed. As always, shoutout to my wonderful beta reader who hated me for this chapter, TheShyBadger! Also! I am part of a wonderful discord server, The Good Witch Society! It is full of wonderful people and amazing content for the fandom. Come join us! https://discord.gg/DeFpeuBr
> 
> Sincerely, Stars. 💜


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we are back with an adjusted schedule! I will now be doing my best to upload on Sundays. Also, I promise this isn’t all angst, figure you guys deserved a breather.
> 
> For now.
> 
> As always, big thank you and shout out to my beta, TheShyBadger, without him my ideas would not be so refined and the rhythm would be off.
> 
> Also a shout out to uug for helping me with the Spanish in this chapter, that was a huge help and made it look more natural.
> 
> This chapter was a ton of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I know I said I would try to upload on Sunday from now on, buuuuut life kind of caught up with me. I’ll be putting this story on hold for a week or two while I sort through where I want to go with it, and life. I’ll be trying to put some more one-shots out in the meantime though, so keep an eye out for that! 💜

The last week had been a nightmare on repeat.

Every day, Amity woke up, only to go to school and do her best to avoid Luz and her friends. At first, Luz had tried to follow her as much as she could, asking what was wrong. Amity never responded, avoiding her as best as she could. After a couple days, her cold and blank stare she wore like a mask seemed to keep Luz at arms length, for the most part. And when that wasn’t enough, she ran.

That’s what she was good at, after all. Every problem, every little inconvenience, just run from it. She ran as fast as she could, never stopping to look back. Better that than to see the hurt on Luz’s face.

But it was finally the weekend. No more looking over her shoulder, no more running, Amity could finally drop the mask in the privacy of her own room. Her siblings seemed to be finally giving her some space, and her parents left her alone so long as her grades stayed high and she didn’t interact with Luz.

Amity heaved a great sigh as she set her things down at her desk before flopping onto her bed. She wrapped herself up in her blankets, tightly clutching a pillow to her chest as if it could somehow dull the ache she felt. She was cold, a shiver running down her spine despite the blanket she was wrapped in. It was times like these that she missed those warm hugs from-

_Luz._

Amity did not cry. She barely even moved. Her red-rimmed eyes were dull and empty, as she had long since used up all the tears she could muster. Now all that was left was this empty, hollow feeling in her chest. She missed Luz. Her laugh, her smile, her hugs. Now that it was all suddenly out of reach for her she realized how foolish she had been.

_“Why didn’t I just tell her?”_

Her broken whisper was full of sadness and regret, spilling out of their worn and weary container. She had been so worried that telling Luz how she felt would ruin their friendship, yet she had never even stopped to consider how likely it was she would mess it up anyways. Friends never lasted. 

She made sure of that.

Nothing good lasted around the Blight household. First it was Willow. Then it was Viney and Jerbo after her siblings had started spending too much time with the dual-track students. Now, Luz. The Blight children were never really given a choice in these things, their whole lives being a series of decisions made for them all for one purpose. To uphold the Blight family name.

Amity found herself wishing that, for once, she didn’t have to worry about perfect grades or public image. She wanted to be _normal_. Get decent grades, have friends she chose, stay out late having fun, maybe even have sleepovers on the weekends.

She wanted to fall in love and not be judged for it, instead of being married off for status or money. She wanted cafe dates, cozy library snuggles and picnics under her favorite tree. She wanted _Luz,_ and all that entailed.

Instead, all she had was an empty room filled with hollow things. Silence that droned on and on, letting her mind tumble deeper into the gaping maw she felt growing daily. Perhaps it was for the best. Luz hadn’t really tried to talk to her either, maybe she didn’t really care. She had let her remain alone and breaking, never lifting a finger to help.

Amity knew that it was her own fault, she had been the one to push her away. That never stopped the voice in her head from whispering in her ear all the things she truly feared.

* * *

Her mother scolded her in the morning for missing dinner, having gone to bed so soon. Dinner was a family affair, even if it was all just an image her mother wanted to uphold. Amity had kept her normal posture and neutral tone during the lecture, never dropping the mask, never showing _weakness_ to her mother. Yet she hadn’t needed to as the words barely stung, the numbness Amity felt dulling everything.

She knew she was being dramatic and mopey, for once not needing her siblings to tell her that. Amity couldn’t help it though, everything just seemed so bleak, like all the color had drained out of the world. Drab and lifeless, boring. _Cold._ Spirits she was cold nowadays, hopefully she wasn’t getting sick.

“Edric, Emira! Come down here.” her mother’s voice called out, finally done scolding Amity for the time being.

The older Blight siblings made their way down the stairs, coming to stand on either side of their little sister, perfect posture and appearance.

“You wanted to see us, mother?” Emira said, her own mask neatly in place. She always held it together in front of their parents better than Edric did, so she did most of the speaking.

Alador came from the study to stand by his wife, tall and stern as usual as she resumed speaking.

“Yes, children. It is rather short notice but we have another trip we must make this weekend. As always, we expect perfect behavior from you three. You did so well last weekend, I’m sure you can manage the same again. I also expect you three to make it to school on time the day after tomorrow, as we will not be back till that evening.”

Without even waiting for a response, Alador and Odalia turned around and made their way out of the manor, servants trailing behind them with all their luggage.

After they had gone, the twins turned to their younger sister, only to find her already up the stairs. Amity wasted no time and immediately locked herself in her room, preferring a weekend alone with no obligations for once. Thankfully, her siblings seemed to notice and left her alone, returning to their own rooms in silence.

The manor was quiet, save for one young girl’s misery.

* * *

  
  


_Tap-tap-tap_

Amity awoke to the sound of...well she wasn’t sure what it was, really. Apparently she had fallen asleep at some point in the evening, her emotional state leaving her exhausted.

_Tap-tap-tap_

It was louder this time, and it sounded like it was coming from...her window? Amity dragged herself out of bed to open the curtains, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes because she swore she saw…

Her jaw dropped when she finally realized that _is_ what she saw. Hovering outside her window, aloft on a worn staff topped with a familiar palisman, was the one person she had been the most desperate to avoid.

_“Luz.”_ Amity’s voice came out a whisper, barely able to speak through her shock.

Maybe it was the time she had spent avoiding Luz, but Amity couldn’t help but stare. The sunset shone through her hair, lighting it like a halo, while her soft, brown eyes radiated a warmth that invited her in. Yet, something was different. There were bags under her eyes, which were red as if she had been crying. Her forehead was creased with worry, a frown tugging at her lips.

“Amity, please let me in.” Luz’s voice was muffled through her window, but soft and clearly full of worry.

Amity unlocked her window and opened it slightly. “You shouldn’t be here Luz. I- I don’t want to see you. You need to leave.” Her voice came out a bit shaky, trying and failing to make her tone cold and dismissive.

“No.”

The sternness in Luz’s voice caused Amity to look up and meet her gaze, shocked by the tone. Luz was... _angry?_ Of course she was, she had every right to be mad at her.

“I don’t know what happened or what has been going on with you Amity, but I’m not just going to abandon you. I’m your _friend_ , and that means I am _always_ here for you.”

  
Amity stumbled back as Luz pushed the window open wide, coming inside her room and sliding off the staff. Leaning it against the wall, she shut the window behind her and then turned to face the young witch, who was now too scared to look the human in the eye.

“But...if my parents find out…they’ll come after you. They might _hurt you._ I don’t want-“ Amity mumbled, still trying to back away from the human.

“ **Amity.** ” Luz’s voice held no room for argument as she reached out and took hold of Amity’s arms, her touch gentle yet firm. “I honestly don’t care what your parents do to me. I’m here because I care about _you_ , and I’m worried.”

_Warm._

There it was. The warmth she had missed, those hands holding on to her that set fire racing through her veins. She craved the warmth, so much that it scared her, because who would want to burn? And yet she couldn’t help but chase after the fire. One simple step forward, and she could wrap herself in everything she longed for.

  
But what would it cost?

Could she really give in, let herself bask in this comfort, only for it to be ripped away again once she left, leaving nothing but a burned-out husk where her heart had been?

“Ami, talk to me, _please._ ”

She faltered, one part of her begging to bury herself in Luz, the other telling her to run, to spare herself and Luz the hurt.

Suddenly there was a hand pressed to her cheek, soft and warm. Before she could even think about it, she leaned into the touch, feeling Luz wipe away a tear she hadn’t realized was there. With her vision blurry, Amity looked up to meet Luz’s eyes- _Titan those eyes_. Amity could spend the rest of her life lost in their depths.

_“Háblame, mi amor. Por favor._ Tell me what’s wrong. Let me be here for you Ami.” Luz’s voice was soft and quiet, full of kindness.

At that, Amity finally gave in. A sob escaped her as she wrapped her arms around Luz’s neck, burying herself in the comfort she had been craving for so long. She held onto Luz tightly as if she would vanish in a cloud of smoke, and felt the other girl’s arms wrap around her waist in response, driving away the emptiness in her chest.

As Amity cried into the other girl’s shoulder, they sank to the floor, held in each other’s arms and she realized that she had been trying to say something through it all, barely managing to choke it out past the sobs.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay, Ami. It’s okay.”

_“I’m so sorry.”_

They stayed like that for a while, Luz never ceasing her soft words of comfort whispered in her ear. One hand firmly on her back, the other gently running her fingers through Amity’s hair. Eventually, the tears finally slowed and Amity regained some of her composure. With her breathing slowed, she finally began to notice the position she was in.

Somehow during all of this, she had ended up in Luz’s lap, her legs wrapped around each side of the other girl. A blush rushed to her face as she tried to back away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t- I didn’t realize I was- I don’t want to bother you so I’ll-“ she was cut off as Luz’s arms pulled her back into her lap.

“No, you aren’t bothering me. Does this bother you?” Luz asked, worry still evident in her tone.

“...no, no it doesn’t bother me.” Amity tried to gather the courage for her next words, her throat suddenly dry. “It’s...this is...nice. I like it.” Her voice came out as a whisper, treating the words like they were fragile.

“Good. Then I’m going to comfort you, and you are going to let me. I...well, I may not be the best at knowing what to say, but I do give pretty good hugs and snuggles.” Luz pulled back just enough to meet her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. “Okay?”

“...okay.” Amity couldn’t help the smile that found its way into her tone, feeling as if she had stolen a bit of light from the sun itself.

“Can I ask you about what happened, or would you rather not talk about it?”

“I...no. You deserve to know, Luz.”

“Okay. Um...well. Why were you avoiding me? I’m not mad at you, I just...was it...did I do something wrong?” Luz’s voice faltered at the end, a sudden uncertainty in her tone.

“No! You did nothing wrong. It was me. I just- I messed it all up. I should’ve been more careful, I should’ve made sure they couldn’t find out. I had to protect you. I couldn’t let them do anything to-“

“ _Amity._ Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. Just breathe. Deeeep breaths.”

At that, Amity realized she had begun to hyperventilate, a wave of panic starting to crash over her. She closed her eyes, taking in the comforting smell she was buried in, and gradually began to calm down. With the lingering smell of old books swirling around her mind, she took a deep breath and tried again.

“My parents found out about how much time I spend with you.” Amity’s voice came out quiet, almost as if she were afraid of being heard. “They were...less than pleased. My father told me I was to stop talking to you. It wasn’t a question, there was no choice. I wanted to say something, but...I was scared. Of what they might do to me. Of what they could do to _you._ ”

“Amity...do they hurt you?”

“No! They don’t- well, not anymore. When- when I was younger, mother had her ways of... _disciplining_ her children.” Unwelcome memories flooded into her mind.

_A ruler, stinging her hand._

_“Again! Blights must be perfect at all times, with no exceptions.” Her mother’s voice, sharp and cold._

Amity shuddered at the memories, pushing them from her mind. “No, they don’t hurt me. There is no need to now, not since I became a proper _Blight_ , perfect like mother wants.” Her face twisted on her name, the hatred on her tongue surprising her.

Did she hate her family? No, as much as they annoyed her, she loved her older siblings. But her parents...Alador never cared for his children, leaving the discipline to his wife. Always distant, unless there was something to be gained. Odalia though...anger swelled in Amity’s chest, fueled by the years of expectations and control exerted by her mother.

A light squeeze brought her out of those thoughts, a blush creeping up her face.

“You would tell me if they did, right?”

“...yes. I’d tell you. I trust you.”

“Okay, good. For now though, my legs are starting to fall asleep.” Luz chuckled softly, slowly removing her arms, almost reluctantly.

“Oh! Sorry!” Amity untangled herself from Luz and jumped up, embarrassment coloring her face. Worry began to gnaw at her as she saw how dark it was outside.

“No worries! I just need to stretch a bit is all.” Luz flashed a dazzling smile at her before standing up.

Amity lowered her gaze, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “I guess you should probably go, it’s pretty late and Eda will probably want her staff back…” she trailed off as her chest suddenly felt tight, the pain of loneliness settling in.

“Oh no, you aren’t getting rid of me that easily _cariño._ ” Luz’s voice sounded playful, teasing even. “Annnnd scoop!”

Suddenly, Amity found herself being carried as she had been after the infamous Grudgby match. Mouth agape, she had simply wrapped her arms around Luz’s neck without a second thought while her brain decided to be rather unhelpful with words. Luz carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down and then curled up next to her.

“Here, face the other way.”

Luz’s soft voice next to her startled Amity into action. She rolled on to her side, curious what the other girl had planned, then suddenly she felt _warmth._ Luz pressed herself up against her back, arm wrapped around her waist as she held Amity close.

“Don’t- don’t you have to get back to the Owl House?” Amity couldn’t help the nervousness she felt. Luz was just so _close._

“Nope.” Luz responded, softly popping the p. “I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not giving up on you.”

Amity’s heart felt so full, she thought it might burst. Here she was, laying in bed with her crush, _snuggled up together,_ after she had spent a whole week ignoring her. The fire she felt so often around Luz that set her nerves ablaze with every glance, every touch, was gone. In its place was a soft warmth, gentle and comforting, filling her up from head to toe and chasing away her demons for another day. Luz was _right here,_ and she wasn’t going anywhere.

Well, Amity wasn’t going to waste this chance. Slowly, she began to move her hand to rest on top of Luz’s, twitching away as she made contact, her nerves getting the better of her for a moment. Then, she felt the back of Luz’s hand brush against her palm, slowly threading their fingers together before wrapping their arms around Amity’s waist. How any of this could be considered something between ‘just friends’ was beyond Amity, but she didn’t care. Not right now, not when the world felt so _right._

“Promise me one thing, Amity.” Luz’s voice was soft yet serious as it tickled her ear.

“Yes?” Amity responded, worry beginning to curl up in her stomach again.

“No more ignoring me. No more running to protect me. I...I don’t want to lose you again. _Please._ ”

Amity closed her eyes and smiled, the tension she hadn’t even realized was there, vanishing. It would be hard, and there would be some issues to work through, but they would do it together. A blush rushed up to meet her next words, yet she was determined to say it.

“I promise, Luz. I won’t leave you again. So please...don’t let me go.”

Luz squeezed her tight, the smile evident in her voice as she whispered softly into Amity’s ear.

“Never. _I promise.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Háblame, mi amor. Por favor.- Talk to me, my love. Please.
> 
> cariño- Darling.
> 
> So! I hope the fluff found you well and good, and this olive branch was acceptable. Next chapter is in the works, and it also has nice feel goods going for it!
> 
> Now, for my shameless plug. I am part of a wonderful discord server full of wonderful people; artists, authors, readers, we are all part of a lovely community known as The Good Witch Society. It’s a bunch of fans of The Owl House, among other things, and we just like being supportive and friendly and enjoy this fandom. Come check it out! https://discord.gg/7GPnrf6M
> 
> Sincerely, Stars. 💜


End file.
